Drip! Drop! Drabbles!
by 0Blossom0
Summary: Everyone...these stories are figments of my wild imginations and real life. I hope you enjoy them. My drabbles includes all characters of CCS. The rating is T just to be safe..
1. Sweet Heartbreak?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters. If I did...I would...-authors head covered up in wonders and sigh-**

**Chapter 1 --- Sweet Battle of Love!!**

Sigh~

_My love, oh how much I miss you so…_

_I cry and cry over you so much that my heart splits..over and over again_

_I can't believe I let this happen to you_

_I wish you come back to me but I know it's too lat…_

_I still remember when we first met..oh how delicious you looked..your sweet smell intoxicating me_

Sigh~

_I should have listened to my gut feeling. I am enraged inside as I see you with him, his gleeful laughter mocking me, his moans of joy over you…that pesky annoying, loud mouthed, self-centered goldilocks BEAST!!! _

_How DARE he steal you away from me my sweet strawberry shortcake…_

"Hm….why so upset, Suppie?" Kero asks already mouthful stuffing the last piece of the cake in his mouth.

"Did someone hit you? Was that the brat? Tell me who and I will beat that punk!!" Kero says again gulping down the cake.

Suppie growls at his "best" buddy, his blazes as his glare at Kero. "YOU!! How dare you, you moronic goldilocks stuff-animal beast!!" Suppie replied wrathfully as he jumps and attacks Kero.

"Stuff animal?? Who you calling stuff-animal you st…you stuff animal!" Kero snaps.

------the battle continues, unknowingly to them laughter can be heard behind them-----

Yue's eyebrow twitch as he says glance at the person next to him, "you sure are enjoying this."

Nakuru glances up trying to breathe through her laughter, "of course….hahaha..after all my geniusness is behind this…bwahahahahaha!!" replied holding her sides..

Everyone!!! -bows- I am sorry for this being short but hey do not blame me I created this in my philosophy class..Please review and tell me if you like it, hate it (on the seond thought don't) (on the third thought I would like to know) (ARGH!! x.x---- authour fainted overthinking) T.T

I will upload more drabbles - puts cookies in a line towards the review button-- of course it would be faster upload if I get reviews...-muhahahaha!!

Lastly, I hope you enjoyed it and people who had bad day gained a smile through this..-bows--


	2. Syaoran the GLOMP MONSTER?

**Syaoran The GLOMP MONSTER?**

By. Namie

**Characters: Sakura and Syaoran**

**Summary: -smiles evilly- Syaoran sighs and says looking at Sakura, "She made me a monster didn't she?" Sakura smiles sweetly, "don't say that she is too sweet to make you a monster.."**

**Theme: Romance and Humour**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does...**

"Grr….," Sakura growls as her eyebrows twitch as she stares at her beholder.

"You can let me down now," she said irritated as she glared into amber-eyed boy.

This has been happening a lot. Syaoran would come out of nowhere and glomp her. He had already glomped Sakura so many times this week that she has lost the counts after 136 or something as Tomoyo told her. Like last time…

-Flashback-

_In math class when she was trying to concentrate on what's on the blackboard, when out of blue she felt strong arms suddenly hugging her from behind. She yelped almost falling off of her chair if the strong arms weren't holding her._

_She felt the strong arms let go of her. She thought she must have imagined it when the whole class looking at her weirdly. She laughed it off and turn around, "Syaoran…!" she said as she turn towards her boyfriend who has innocent smile on his lips._

Oh and the another time

-Flashback-

_In gym, they had to run laps around the school. She was running happily when out of nowhere, Syaoran dashes to her and lifts her up by the waist and starts walking. _

_She leaned her head on his strong broad shoulders and looks at his bright amber eyes. She begins, "Syaoran—" but she gets cut off by a sweet gentle kiss._

"He's been doing that a lot lately," Sakura thought as she looked up at her boyfriend who is beaming at her still holding her up.

She sighs, "Really you don't have to rush yourself. Put me down." Sakura said in her sweet voice dripping with heavy sarcasm as she flashes her emerald eyes.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he sees her pouting her lips.

"Okay I'll put you down," he slowly lowers her flashing her a wolfish grin. Sakura narrows her eyes at him not trusting his smile when suddenly he pulls her close to him and he kisses her passionately wiping away her pout and gently placing her down and running away.

Sakura looked dazed for few minutes, until she realized he was running away, "hey! Where are you going?"

Syaoran yells back, "Soccer practice!! And I Love YOU Sweetheart!!!"

Syaoran turns around when saying the last statement as he throws her a single red rose. He smiles his one and only smile that is reserved for Sakura and tears his eyes away from her beautiful amazed emerald eyed girl and runs towards the field.

She catches it and stares at his descending back. She was blushing as she feels a small smile coming to her face… "I love you too, my one and only glomp monster..." She calls back holding the rose close to her heart.

Sakura didn't see Syaoran's deep blush after her declaration. Syaoran turns back to her grinning and while blushing again, he runs back and puts his hands on her shoulders. They gaze deeply into each others eyes. Syaoran pulls her into him holding her close. Sakura hugs him back and she kisses his cheek causing him to blush. He smiles at her while kissing her forehead and ran back to the field before his coach starts hollering at him again.

**AN: I finally figure out how to upload a new chapter. You have no idea how aggravated I was. **

**Yatsuiko-chan- Thank you. Your comment gave me happiness and I'm glad the Suppie-Kero-Battle-Cake drabble gave you a smile. You made my day.**

**My readers sorry for uploading this late.**

**PLEASE REVIEW --still makes my day.**


End file.
